A Simple Phone Call
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: She stepped into their apartment to find it as she had left it: one plate in the drying rack, her book on the table, the blanket folded neatly on the end of the couch. Laundry sitting on the coffee table to be sorted for the wash. As if time had stopped since she left. She felt that familiar pain in her heart. She really missed him.


**I had to write this for number of reasons. 1) Every time I heard Photograph by Ed Sheeran I could not help but think of Soul Eater, 2) I am stressed out because of finals, and 3) I had not wrote anything in the longest time.**

 **This fanfiction is inspired by Photograph by Ed Sheeran.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

As the key turned in the lock she held her breathe. She knew that she should get her hopes up, she just missed him. "I'm back!" she called to no one. She stepped into their apartment to find it as she had left it: one plate in the drying rack, her book on the table, the blanket folded neatly on the end of the couch. Laundry sitting on the coffee table to be sorted for the wash. As if time had stopped since she left. She felt that familiar pain in her heart. She _really_ missed him.

She didn't know why she thought tonight would be any different. He had been gone for a month, one long and painful month. One painfully long month and Maka knew it. She tried to stay out of the apartment until nightfall to avoid coming back to the stillness, "and I guess its just me, again."

She quietly shut the door behind her as she stepped out of her flats. Working at the Academy killed her feet. Standing in front of the students pacing back and forth, dealing with those who argued with every word she said. She loved it! She loved every second of it! Especially, when she could walk home hand-in-hand with her fellow professor, her weapon partner. Maka missed him. Sharing their day with each other. Seeing who had the worst student in class that day. Comforting each other when the day had just been a little too rough.

"More wine for me,"Maka sighed flicking on the apartment light. The blonde set her groceries down onto the table. She let her mind go onto autopilot as she place her groceries in the cupboards. He wouldn't want her to be moping about like this.

 _ **You need to smile**_ _,_ she could feel him pointing the side of her face. Even using his fingers to push a smile onto her lips. She let herself actually smile at the thought. _**There we go, it makes you look cooler. More mature, even more beautiful.**_ She face warmed at the thought of him saying that. Oh how she missed Soul.

 _ **BUZZ! BUZZZZZ!**_

She looked over to see her jacket pocket light up. Reaching in she pulled out her phone to see the same shark-tooth grin light up her screen. Her heart jumped up to her throat. He hadn't had a chance to call her at all. He said since that international calling was so expensive he would only call before he was coming home. She did not realize how hard it would be since she heard his comforting baritone.

Her could not swipe fast enough to hear is voice. She could not help how breathy her voice sounded, "H-hey."

" _ **Hey**_ **,** " He sounded the same, " _ **How was your day?**_ " Of course, he would try to make it sound as casual as possible

"It was good." She said her leant against the counter. She was using it to support herself, her knees were weak and she didn't care. "How's the mission going?"

She could hear him shuffle, " _It could go better…_ " that didn't sound good, " _I have to remain in Africa for another week._ " She nodded, she couldn't help it. Maka knew if she tried to respond he would be able to tell how upset she was, " _ **Maka…**_ "

"Hmm?" She was not going to form words. She just wanted him back, she wanted the untamed white-haired scythe.

" _ **I c-called…**_ _"_ she could hear how shaky his voice sounded. " _ **I-I just wanted to h-hear your voice. P-please s-say something…**_ _"_

"I-I m-miss you-u!" She couldn't stop herself. "I m-mean it is so quiet here." She pulled the phone away so he couldn't hear her sniffle. It would be uncool of her right. "Plus, Blair has been working n-night shift so I have no one to talk with after work."

" _**Maka I**_ **,** " Soul started before she hear him cough, " _ **I miss you too**_ **.** "

With the phone balanced on her shoulder, and wine bottle in her other, she walked over to couch. "S-Soul, you don't have to say it j-just to make me feel better."

" _ **I'm not! I miss talking with you. Kidd is so wrapped in this assignment that he will not hold a descent conversation. It is so humid here I feel disgusting and you're not here to yell at me for being disgusting.**_ " Soul was dumping every emotion at the moment, " _ **I miss hearing your laugh! I miss hearing your complaints about the students! I miss our evening wine sessions after a stressful day.**_ "

Maka looked over the television to see a picture up on the wall of her and Soul. She smiled it was a photo from their graduation from the Academy. Soul had his arms around her waist, his face buried into her neck, but both their smiles very visible to the camera. "Well I have some wine, so we can talk…" She state as she uncorked the top.

His laughter startled her, " _ **its official you are the coolest partner ever.**_ _"_

"I know!" she stated taking a small sip. "You've told me."

She place the phone on speaker as she went through her day. In between she would take a sip of wine from the bottle. She wished she could actually his face. See when he was actually listening and just nodding along to her rambling. To see when he got that sly on his face before he drew her to his chest. Oh how she missed it.

The moments in which they just enjoyed each other's presence.

" _ **Maka**_ _?"_ She didn't realize she had stopped talking, " _ **You okay**_ _?"_

"Yeah!" She stated as she took another sip, "So how's it over at your end?"

As he was talking, Maka stared at the laundry she knew had to be sorted. She drew her hair back into a ponytail. She wordlessly separated the colors from the whites. Stopping at her jeans to search through the pockets. Looking for anything that could ruin the rest of her clothes or cash she had forgotten about.

At her favorite pair of ripped jeans, Maka pulled out a small wallet photo. " _ **Maka?**_ _"_ Soul heard her gasp and from his voice was scared at her sudden change of attitude, " _ **Maka, are you okay**_ _?_ "

"Yeah… I just startled myself that's all," She mumbled as she smiled at picture in her hand. It was back from when her academy days. The date was on the back, 7 November 2011. The date in which she made Soul a Deathscythe. She place the photo right tight to her heart.

" _We did it!" Soul shouted. He finally had recovered from eating Archane's soul. He could not help himself as he drew Maka against him. His arms encircling her to his chest. The blonde responded in kind as her arms immediately went to his waist. Maka could feel her tears start to swell in her eyes. Happy tears, but tears all the same._

" _We did it-t!" She stuttered out in his arms._

 _He pulled away long enough to see her crying, "Oi! Oi! Oi, why are you crying?" his hand went to her cheek to wipe the tears away as fast as they came._

 _She brought her hand to the other side to wipe away the tears, "Because I'm happy, dumbass."_

 _She froze when she felt his lips kiss her forehead. When they were gone she looked up to see his shark-tooth grin point down to her, "Cool guys don't make cool girls cry. However; this time I'll make an exception." He kissed her forehead again. This time though she smiled at the feeling of his lips against her skin. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, she had felt loved._

" _ **Yeah… I just startled myself that's all,**_ " Soul smiled down at the photo in his wallet. Leave it to Liz to take a picture of him kissing Maka. Granted it was only on the forehead. It had become his favorite photo of them. That was the day he knew he wanted to be with her, and only her forever.

Soul smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the image. He missed holding her against him. He missed her smell. He miss the feeling of her breathes against his neck when they happen to fall asleep on the couch. He missed the warm feeling he got from her smile. Soul _really_ missed everything about Maka.

"I miss you, so much." He spoke into the phone.

He could hear Maka clear her throat before she spoke, " _ **You said that…**_ "

"I know," He sat up straighter in the chair. He had found the one in the camp in which he had enough bars to call his meister. Screw how much it cost. He just needed to her voice, "Listen that fight we had before I left. I am so sorry!"

" _ **Soul Eater Evans, is apologizing to his meister.**_ " She stated in mock surprise, " _ **Somebody mark it on the calendars.**_ "

"Oh, haha I see our time apart has improved your sense of humor." He joke as he smile down at his one last connection to his favorite blonde. "Perhaps, I should leave you alone more often?"

" _ **NO!**_ " He was startled he only meant it as a joke. He could hear how her voice cracked. " _ **I m-mean-n yo-your s-students really m-miss you. A-a-and I don't t-t-think Tsubaki can cover all y-your classes.**_ "

He shut his eyes. Stupid him, he made her cry. Maka would be too proud to admit it to him but he knew the tells. How could he be so stupid to make her cry, "I'm sorry."

" _ **Why are you sorry?**_ "

"Just because," If she wouldn't tell him. He would just apologize. Soul looked up to notice Kidd standing on the opposite side of camp tapping his wrist. _Damn_ … "Maka, I'm going to have to hang up soon. Seems Lord Death needs to be on schedule."

" _ **Maka, I'm going to have to hang up soon. Seems Lord Death needs to be on schedule.**_ "

Maka knew was her last chance. Perhaps it was the wine talking but she need to say it, "Soul, remember back when we walking back from the Academy Gala."

" _ **Yes?**_ "

"Wish you had taken the step…" She mumbled through the phone, "Under the Lamppost…"

She could practically see the grin, " _ **I should have… Wait for me to come home.**_ "

 ** _Good? Bad? Ugly?_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it. :)_**

 ** _Rosedragon_**


End file.
